


Thank You For The Music

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Vision Week 2018 one-shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Vision (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Music, Pre-Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Vision week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Vision gets an annoying song stuck in his head after one of his first big Stark parties. It takes another beautiful, mysterious piece of music to help him get rid of it.Written for Vision Week, day 4. Prompt: Music/Connection.





	Thank You For The Music

Vision liked music.

The pleasant patterns of the repeating notes. The feelings it evoked. When you knew a singer was giving it their all, pouring their soul into a song.

Vision liked music.

At least.. he liked most music, most of the time.

Vision discovered the kind he didn't like the first time he experienced that most horrible affliction of having an annoying song stuck in your head.  
\--

It started at a party Tony held a few weeks after Ultron's defeat.

All the current Avengers were attending.

Music blared, snacks passed around, drinks were flowing.

Vision floated about, politely greeting anyone who spoke to him, but not feeling entirely comfortable with the crowds. To many of the non-avenging guests, Vision was still very much a novelty. He thought about slinking off into a corner like he had seen Miss Maximoff do earlier, and was searching for the right moment to do so, when the most distressing stream of sounds to ever assault his new ears began.

Some party goers whooped, rushing onto the dance floor. The rest only groaned. Natasha complained that the song would be stuck in her head for days.

Vision fled, trying to escape the noise. He knew he couldn't escape it completely, but if he got far enough from the speakers, it might be a little better. He ran as far from the song and the crowd as he could, into a darkened corner.

Wanda Maximoff was sitting there with a stolen bowl of chips. She offered it to him.

"You can have some if you don't drag me back to the party."

"I don't eat" Vision told her, somewhat regretfully. "But I won't drag you back to the party. In fact.." He sat beside her, "May I share your hiding place?"

Wanda shrugged.

"Sure."  
\--

Vision couldn't get rid of it. He now knew exactly what Natasha meant when she spoke of getting a song stuck in your head.

He heard it when he was trying to read.

He heard it when he was taking his usually relaxing Morning flight around the compound.

He heard it when he carried a rather large parcel to Miss Maximoff's room.

He heard it during training, and the distraction it caused him lead to Vision taking a direct kick to the face.

The song was everywhere, and it was driving Vision insane. Not literally, of course. He had heard the expression from his teammates.

Vision had to get the song out of his head, but he had now idea how.

It was then that he heard another, very different type of music, filtering through the compound.

From what he knew about music, it sounded like it was coming from a guitar.

Whatever it was, wherever it had come from, it was beautiful.

So, Vision stopped. He listened.

And eventually, he forgot all about Gangnam Style.  
\--

It was sometime later that Vision connected the parcel he had helped Wanda carry to the guitar she now kept in her room, and Wanda to the music he had heard that day.

When he did, Vision quietly thanked her for helping him fall in love with music again.


End file.
